official_productive_industriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Looping
Looping means sending the Drops back to the same Upgrader for a certain amount of times. This is especially useful when you don't have enough upgraders or Energy to provide the right amount of that upgrader. Here are 5 examples that how you can loop the setup. 1. Round loop with Simple Conveyor This way of looping is a round and closed loop. When you are done with the loop you remove a conveyor and quickly place the collector or another conveyor leading further down the setup. 2. Round loop with Small Conveyor This loop is very similar that from the first one, however, this loop uses Small Conveyor and Elevation Conveyor to make the circle complete. '*NOTE* '''If you use this loop make sure to add a wall or other techniques to prevent the ores from flying off after the elevation conveyor. 3. Automatic loop with Mechanical Repeater This is the ultimate loop setup that uses the Mechanical Repeater. Every ore will be counted individually when they pass the repeater. When it reaches the set amount for the repeater it will send the ores down the green arrow (right) of the repeater and let it go to the rest of your setup. '*NOTE* '''The repeater is extremely helpful to help you get on the way to the Diamond Pack as it costs 50k Plasma. 4. Teleportation loop This way of looping is the best and easiest way for mid - end game loops. It doesn't require you to remove any conveyors and doesn't require any plasma. Configure the Remote Teleporter and the Remote Receiver to the same number, for example 0. Place the teleporter at the start of the loop and set this at 0. This teleporter will supply the ores from the start of the setup. Then place the receiver and set this also at 0. Behind the receiver place the upgraders you wish to be looped. Right after this upgrader(s) you place another sender and configure this at 0. This is the basic of the loop. In order to let the ores go further in your setup or in the furnace place another receiver at a different location and configure this at 1. Behind the last receiver you put the furnace or other part of the setup. When you are done with the loop configure the teleporter after the upgraders to 1. This way the ores will no longer go to the loop and go to the furnace or other part of the setup. 5. Water pump/Drifting loop This way of looping makes sure that the ore will go through 2+ times. This is also pretty cheap if you have the required items. You don't have to do anything. If you want to loop unlimited times, move the pump 1 unit forward. The movement of the drops is shown in the picture. The pump can be any type, as long as it is blocking the drop from coming out with the sprout. The conveyor on the left of the character can be any type, as long as it has a speed of over 30. The cheapest option is to use Industrial Conveyor. Category:Tips & Tricks